1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for the field drying of fruit, such as grapes to form raisins, and more particularly for such a tray adapted to minimize spoilage of the fruit when rain occurs during drying
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to produce raisins by drying grapes in the field with solar radiation. The conventional method of producing raisins in this manner involves placing trays formed by paper sheets on the earth surface in a vineyard, picking grapes from the vineyard, and disposed the grapes on the trays for exposure to solar radiation for a period of time, rolling each tray about the dried grapes thereon for curing, and then emptying the resulting raisins from the trays for removal from the vineyard, cleaning and packing. Although the paper trays are only used for a few weeks, they are not reusable, new trays being used for each annual harvest.
The occurrence of rain while the grapes are disposed for exposure to solar radiation often causes financial disaster for the raisin producer because of spoilage of the fruit due to dampness resulting from the rain. Under these conditions, the grapes fail to dry and, therefore, mildew and/or decay. The dampness can, of course, be due to rain water standing on the trays with the fruit. However, the dampness can also be due to absorption from the ground of rain water which has soaked therein during a previous rain.
It is customary to terrace or incline the ground surface in the vineyard on which the trays are rested sloped to the South so that rain water will tend to run from the trays and so the fruit on the trays will receive maximum solar radiation. The ground surface cannot, however, in practice be inclined sufficiently to remove all rain water on the trays. As a result, perforated trays have been used to allow rain water to drain into the ground surface. However, they do not solve the problem. When rain water is permitted to pass through the trays, it soaks into the ground where it fails to evaporate because of the overlying tray thus fostering decay and mildew. Whether the trays are perforate or imperforate, they are flexible and fit into any depressions in the ground surface, forming pockets in which water can stand. This too is conducive to spoilage. Further, if the trays are perforated for drainage, the perforations become disposed above the fruit when the tray is "rolled" and allow rain water to run directly onto the grapes.